It Feels So Right
by IvyDobe
Summary: A simple touch, a simple puff of hot air has someone thinking about how everything started.


_A:N: Oh you know laying in bed one day and I was on Facebook. I don't know what I saw that day but whatever it was is the cause of this one shot. Maybe it was a picture of them, I am not sure. Anyways, sorry lovelies no sex but there is some sexual content though. Enjoy! :D_

 **It Feels So Right**

The soft cricket sounds coming from outside was the only indication that night time has fallen. I had gotten off from the bed and was now staring blankly at the screen in front me, I couldn't help but smile at the sleeping form behind me. Your soft snores sounding off in our room, I can just imagine your warm puff of air hitting the side of my face if I were laying next to you at this moment. I wish I could but the term paper that was due tomorrow wasn't going to write itself. I let out a frustrating noise and I stood up.

Term paper be damned.

I pulled the covers and climbed back in, I hugged your body next to me and you snuggled deeper into my side. You tighten your grip on my hip and I felt your erection poking me. I moved my body, emitting a small whimper from your body. I sigh contently as I feel that hot puff of air hit the side of my face. My eyes go slit and I feel the lust radiating through my body.

I adjust my body once more and you moan as your body moves away from me.

I stare at the ceiling with one arm above my head and the other cupping my erection from outside of the covers. I slowly start to message it and my hips slightly buckle into my hand. I let out a soft sigh of contentment as I move my body behind you. I hug you from behind, as my body slowly starts to hump you. My back arches as my erection slides between your ass cheeks. I move my body to the point where the tip of my erection hits that puckered hole.

You move and I stop. You slowly turn around in my arms, your sleepy eyes filled with lust stare at me. Light emits from the moon. I chuckled.

You grab me by my waist as you slowly and teasingly start to grind against me. Our erections meet and I close my eyes enjoying the pleasure that runs through my body.

I chuckle once more as that hot puff of air and that soft moan coming from you takes me back to that day.

We were both sixteen and it felt so right.

I still remember the feel of your hands as they gripped the back of my hair. The way your mouth molded perfectly against mines. The way you had me pinned against your bedroom door, as I gripped your waist and moaned contently into your mouth. My eyes half hooded staring contently to that gorgeous face of yours.

I don't know what triggered for you to kiss me the way you did or how or why you felt the need to grope me through my school pants. But man, your hand had felt so good that day. The way you broke off our make out session to tilt my head to the side as you planted kisses down my jawline and down to my neck where you licked and nipped then sucked as I bucked against your palm moaning your name quietly into the dimmed room. You whispered a small shh into my ear and nipped my lobe saying my name so huskily, my knees almost buckled. Who knew you were the type of person to make someone weak at the knees.

You continued to palm me through my pants as I sighed contently pulling your head to meet my lips once more. The kiss turned more aggressive with more need and lust. Something that I never felt before. I felt your bulge against my thigh, I bent my leg a little and picked it up to give you pleasure. You tighten your left hand on my hair and pulled lightly causing me to moan more into your mouth. You removed your palm from my erection and I had whimpered from the loss of your hand. You once again pulled away from our kiss, your eyes alone held up so much depth and love that I smile a little. You grinned and pressed your forehead against mines.

You kissed the tip of my nose and I wrinkled it cause you to snicker a little. You placed your hands on my hips and slowly started to grind your lower regions against mines. Your eyes closed as I heard you sigh out of pure pleasure. Your adams-apple that slightly protruded bobbed up and down as you swallowed. My mouth opened a little as small pants started to come out and the sound of your small groans filled the room over powering my moans.

I felt your hand move to the belt of which held my pants up. You always said I was too skinny but I felt like I had the right amount of meat on my bones. You started to unbuckle them as you pressed your lips against mines again. Our tongue mingle with each other, our hips stopped the grinding once your hand moved to my belt. I heard you hiss out a small yes into the kiss as you successfully slithered the belt out of the loops and tossed it to the side. You were so eager as you pulled back and smirked as you descended to the floor on your knees, my hands on your shoulders. My chest heaving up and down in anticipation. You looked up at me through your thick lashes and said. "I'm going to take care of you." I moaned out your name as both of your hands did the clasp of my black pants undone, the sound of the zipper going down sounded so loud I was afraid someone might walk in on us only for me to realize it was just you and I tonight.

You pulled my pants down leaving me in my dark grey briefs. My bulge apparent to your face, you groaned in full bliss, placing your hands on my hips once more, you nuzzled my erection and I tighten my grip on your shoulders as I moaned out your name again. You started to mouth me outside of my briefs, as I let out a small mewl of appreciation. I felt you smile against it. Slowly but surely you started to pull them down, I shook my head and kept whispering a small no and a stop but you didn't listen. I felt my erection spring free, hissing as cold air hit it.

I took the opportunity to look down at you only to moan in absolute bliss to seeing you stare at my erect penis. You looked at me and smiled which caused me to send you a small smile of my own. You gripped the base of my erection which caused me to bang my head against the wall and groan. You haven't even stroked it but yet I felt like I was going to cum with you just gripping it. You pumped me a few times, blowing cool air at the tip of my penis. I gripped the back your hair once I felt your tongue lap my tip. You suckled on the head first making moan loudly, I felt slight teeth gnawing it as if it was a fresh piece of salami. You continued to suck on my head, my hand tightening on your rural hair pushing you downwards my hips having a mind of their own as they bucked a little to get you to suck me whole.

I felt you gag a little and I let out a breathy laugh. You growled in the back of your throat as the vibrations sore through me-causing me to moan loudly. You continued the ministrations on my cock, as my hands continued to grip on that hair of yours. At some point I felt your hot mouth not surrounding me anymore, instead you took one of my balls into your mouth and sucked greedily. My body spasm against the wall behind me. You have no idea how good that felt, your hands gripped my ass…messaging them, spreading them apart. You licked your way up to my cock, gave a slight suckled to my tip and started a trail up my stomach, to my chest and finally giving me a small chaste kiss.

Pressing your fully clothes body against mines had me whimpering for the touch of your skin against mines. You made me into a different person that day. You slowly started to removed your shirt, tossing it behind you. You approved of my attentive strokes against your chest, the way your abs muscled rigged under the tips of my fingers. I lowered my head slightly taking in a nipple into my mouth and sucking. You moaned approvingly.

I heard the sound of your zipper and the slight thud of your pants hitting the floor. You ended up grabbing one of my hands and wrapped it around your hot organ. You placed your hands on either side of my head as you slowly started to thrust into my hand. I gripped a little bit tighter but not enough to cause you pain. You whispered my name hotly into my ear as you slowly started to pick up the pace. My own penis twitched as the erotic sounds that was coming out of you and the way you said my name. I had long let go of your nipple and was staring down, at the way your penis moved in and out of my hand. I felt your hand pick my head up and you stared directly into my eyes. They twinkled as your lips descended on mines. This kiss was different. I let you dominate it. Your tongue moved everywhere, as if remembering every crevice, the feel of my teeth, the way my gums feel against your tongue. God it felt amazing. Your thrusting became more erratic. You moaned deeply into my mouth, your eyes completely closed, lost in a world of pleasure. I tighten my grip and I felt like a complete ass. Here you were thrusting into my hand, letting you but not once have I stroked you.

Your breathing came out harsher, your moans became more desperate. Our mouths had long separated as your head was slightly tilted back. Mouth opened, pleasurable sounds coming out of it. I stroked you as you thrusted. We created a rhythm of sort. You placed your forehead against mines, small hot puffs hitting my mouth. You moaned my name, you long since removed my hand and you were grinding into me. My breathing picked up. My moans mixed with yours were the only sounds in the room. I moan your name as you moaned mines. You whispered against my lips, "I'm coming." And shit, that is what made me lose control. I placed my arms around your beck, one of my legs around your waist. Your hand gripped my thigh and you let out a moan as you shuddered against me. Your hot seed hit my stomach, you kissed me. Soon after, I followed through. I moaned your name loudly into the darkened room. I bucked and bucked as my cum came shooting out of me. You chuckled into the kiss and I felt you staring at me. Coming out of my high I stared right back at you. You grinned at me, and pressed a kiss to my forehead. I smiled back at you, as I slid my hand into your blonde locks pressing our lips one last time before I dropped my leg, and hugged your body close to me.

"We aren't done yet."

You snickered and shook your head. "We aren't, you are mine now Sasuke."

And quite frankly I wouldn't have it any other way.

The end.

 _A/N: Let me know in the reviews what you guys think. I would greatly appreciate it. :)_


End file.
